


Yours Forever

by ToujoursMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After New York, Did I mention a lot of fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not beta read and written late, One-Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, So pure and so needed, fluff-fest, so much so you'll get cavities and a stomachache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: Marinette and Adrien need to talk after their return from their exciting and eventful trip to New York.***Takes place after the New York Special!***
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched the New York Special yet, please hold off on reading this! Otherwise major spoilers and confusion will occur.

“Marinette,” Adrien breathed, shock coloring his features but was quickly replaced with a soft gentleness. “You’re back.”

After arriving home from New York, Marinette decided to unwind by visiting the park next door to see the sun set and get familiar with the sounds of Paris after a long, yet exciting week away in such a busy, foreign city. She didn’t, however, expect to see Adrien sitting alone in the grass.

“Ah yeah, I’m back! Our plane landed about an hour ago. What are you doing here?” she babbled nervously. At least she didn’t stumble over her words. Or stutter.

He smiled as he tilted his head up towards the sky. “I wanted to see the sun set.” She watched him glance at her in his peripheral vision with a sweet smirk playing on his lips. Marinette straightened while a blush creeped up her neck and onto her face as she recalled the memory. “And I thought this park had a pretty nice view.”

“I- I see, that’s really nice. I actually just remembered that I have some things I need to get done so I should probably head back…”

Adrien quickly got to his feet, his arms instinctively reaching out for her.

“Wait Marinette, there’s something I need to ask you…” his eyebrows pinched together nervously and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

She tilted her head to the side slightly. “Is something wrong? If it’s about what happened before you left New York, I… I really need to talk to you about that, too.”

Adrien’s arm dropped to his side. “You do?”

“Y-Yeah, I wanted to ask you to stay in New York with us - with me - with…” she inhaled. “And I tried to follow you to stop you, but it was raining so hard and the bike couldn’t keep hold of the road and slipped so I couldn’t reach you in time and…” her arms were flailing every which way as she described the story, but then they fell abruptly. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. I should’ve said something before you got in the car.”

His eyes widened. “You wanted me to stay?” he started to grin happily until the second part of what she said hit. “Wait, you went after me on a bike in the pouring rain and _fell_ in the street? Are you okay?” Adrien reached out anxiously and grabbed her arm to examine her for injuries and saw a bandage on her elbow.

Marinette gave out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Just a couple of scratches, but I’ve already taken care of it. It’s fine.”

Adrien stared at her a moment, then the corner of his mouth went up. He silently tugged on her wrist that he already had in his grip to pull her into him. “I don’t know if I would’ve been able to stay, but if you had asked me to, I would’ve tried my best to make it happen. Thank you for telling me, Marinette. Just knowing means a lot to me.”

She felt him hug her tighter before she reciprocated, holding him around the middle, but she said nothing as she melted in his arms.

When he let go, he remained in close proximity to her. “While I appreciate you telling me, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” she squeaked. _Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend._ Her mind repeated over and over again, but she knew it was futile. Because she knew he was well beyond that to her now. Would she still be able to hide it? “What’s up?”

His body language grew more serious. She could see his jaw and fists tighten. His bright green eyes, even brighter than before, bored into hers. “I wanted to ask if you, um,” he swallowed and brought his hand to the back of his neck again as his voice wavered. “Well, when you kept saying you’re my friend, that we’re friends, did you mean it?”

Marinette blinked. “Of course I meant it! You _are_ my friend. You’re not doubting that, are you?”

Adrien chuckled nervously. “No, no, I’m not doubting that… what I mean is, is that all you see me as? A friend?”

Realization flashed in her eyes. “Oh…” she looked to the right, towards the ground as her heart beat uncomfortably. “I uh… how could I? You love Kagami, right? And she loves you, so….” she said weakly, holding her arm to her side as she nervously rubbed it. 

“But that doesn’t answer my question, Marinette. My honest answer to yours though?” he asked. “She does have feelings for me, and she’s a great person. I care about her a lot,” Adrien’s shoulders slumped a little. “But I just don’t see her in that way. Before New York, we were actually kind of together I guess, but we kept it secret.”

Marinette’s eyes widened with surprise and a dash of heartbreak. She didn’t know that they were _actually together_. 

“None of our time together felt right at all. Whenever I was sad, she’d say she felt bad for me, but she didn’t sound like she meant it and you could hear the cold disappointment in her voice if I didn’t measure up to her expectations,” pain flickered momentarily in his expression before it vanished as he continued. “If I’m happy and want to share my happiness with her, she never understands it, understands _me_ ,” he sighed.

“Oh Adrien, I - I didn’t know.” Marinette frowned, her eyes cast onto the ground.

“When I thought I wasn’t going to be able to go on the trip, I was really down about it. So down I couldn’t even concentrate on fencing practice. But when I left, when I was with you, it was like the first time I was able to leave my prison of a house and go to school, or the first time I was able to go out and have fun. I felt _free_ because I was with someone who has always cared so much about my happiness, my sadness, and making sure I don’t feel alone or get left out. Because I was with you. So no, Marinette, I don’t like Kagami. I found her after getting back yesterday and broke it off with her.”

Her eyes darted back up to Adrien’s. “You felt free...because of me?” she whispered. “Really? So you’re not…” but Adrien cut her off. 

“I have to ask again. Do you see me as just a friend, Marinette?”

She felt panic begin to bubble up inside her until she could feel Tikki nudge her through her bag. She knew she was telling her _it’s time_. Gripping the strap of her purse, she answered quietly. “No. No, Adrien, I’ve never seen you as just a friend. You’ve always been more than just a friend to me,” tears began to fill her eyes but didn’t spill over as she laughed. “Much, much more. And I’ve tried so many ways to tell you, but I’d either chicken out or it went horribly wrong. I thought telling you would be a terrible idea because why would you possibly like me, and then when I heard you loved someone else and you needed my help with Kagami, I decided I needed to give up and move on and just be your friend. I tried so hard but I struggled so much when I was around you all the time. Then New York happened and I…” she laughed again. “You _really_ didn’t help the situation at all.”

Adrien laughed too and pulled her into another hug. He was grinning from ear to ear as if it were Christmas morning and he was a child that had been counting down the days all year to see the beauty the holiday brought with it. This second hug of his was much sweeter as he semi-buried his face. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“You’re not?” 

“Not even a little bit. Because you’ve always been much more than just a friend to me, too, Marinette. I just didn’t understand before.”

The tears threatening to spill over earlier, finally did. She partially felt like this was all a dream and could not possibly be real. But after New York happened, she began to finally see it, too. Even if she didn’t know it. All the compliments, the winks, the flirty lines that made her heart race and her face flush, the random excuses he had to touch her hands, the looks that ought to be categorized as a weapon and made illegal for what they could do to a person…. 

Adrien pulled back just enough to lean his forehead on hers as he brushed the tears off her cheek with his thumb. “I am, however, really sorry I didn’t see it before. How you felt about me or how I felt about you. I’m really sorry for hurting you for so long, you deserved so much better than that.”

“It’s okay. We were both just really blind and stupid,” she sniffled. “But we’re not anymore.”

“We’re not,” he agreed. “But to avoid any misunderstandings, will you go out with me? It won’t come close to Hot Dog Dan’s magic hot dogs back in New York so we can float in the sky and dance under a full moon, but I think Andres’ Ice Cream is a close enough second, right?”

Marinette giggled. “Yes, I’d love to get some of Andres’ magical couple ice cream with you. You know the story behind it, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Once we eat it together, supposedly you’ll be stuck with me. Are you sure about that?” she teased.

Adrien smirked. “There’s no ‘supposedly’, Marinette. It’s 100% factual. You eat some of his couples ice cream together, you’re a couple for life. Magic.”

“You really believe that’s true?”

Adrien took her hand. “I don’t need to believe it. I just know. Ladybug and Chat Noir have their magic. Some of the heroes in New York had their own kind of magic like Hot Dog Dan. Why couldn’t Andres have magic also? And I’m absolutely sure. There’s nobody else I’d rather eat it with than you.”

Slowly, Adrien leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
He knew he kissed Ladybug twice before, but due to akumas influence, he couldn’t remember either time. And the kisses Kagami gave him had no feeling at all.  
But this was something else entirely to what his memory could recall. The way his heart raced as if it’d burst right out of his chest, the way he could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins, causing his fingertips to tingle as he held the small of Marinette’s back.  
Then her lips moved with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his heart beat even harder, if that were possible.

“So um… ice cream?” Marinette mumbled after they broke apart, her face similar in color to the rose Chat Noir had given her. 

Adrien smiled as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll see if we can find his cart.”

Come nightfall, Ladybug had contacted Chat Noir to patrol with her since Mayura’s sentimonster had permanently damaged a good part of Paris in their absence. 

“M’lady,” he greeted her. “About what happened in New York… I’m so sorry. I know we kind of talked about it already, but I’m so very sorry. I know I should’ve reached out to let you know that I had no choice and had to leave Paris, too. I know I really messed up and I’m very sorry,” Chat’s ears drooped.

“Kitty,” she began sternly. “What happened was something we can think back on and learn from. Next time, you have to tell me about a situation like that if it comes up. But also, about what happened with your Cataclysm…” she put her hand on his shoulder. “It was an accident. A mistake I bet anyone else in your shoes would’ve made long before you made it. What we do is very dangerous, and it’s why I’ve never been very fond of the idea of letting our team grow to be very big. It’s a risk we take every day, it’s part of the job. You can try to be as careful as you can, but mistakes will happen. And part of this was my fault as well…” her hand fell back to her side. “If I wasn’t so angry at you during such a big fight, you would’ve been focused and wouldn’t have ended up in that situation. You know I trust you with my life, right?”

“Yes, I know. It’s why I was so overwhelmed by it. If Uncanny Valley hadn’t stood in the way, it would’ve been you I killed…”

“But it wasn’t me, Chat. And she’s okay. I’m sure part of the reason she did that was because she knew since she’s not human, she’d be able to be repaired in the end. You can let go of this, Chat Noir. Just be more careful, okay?” she told him gently, hoping to free him of his worries.

“Yes Ladybug, thank you,” he smiled warmly and turned to look at the construction site below of the buildings they were working on repairing, sighing as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“And Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“I meant it when I said don’t ever leave me like that again. I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared or heartbroken in my life. Because there’s no way I could continue to be Ladybug without you. You’re irreplaceable. _I need you._ Way more than you could possibly ever know. I’ve been telling you this all along, so I hope you understand that now and won’t ever doubt it again.”

Ladybug saw his green cat eyes sparkle in the low light. “I won’t leave you ever again. I promise m’lady. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” she replied with a smile. Then reached out and brushed her hand through his hair as if she were petting a real cat. “Because I really don’t know what I’d ever do without my kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. I have a lot of fics and other things to do, like sleep, but I just had to. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
